A Centurion's Honor
by RyunUchiha
Summary: The Roman legion, once thought to be extinct, has been recommissioned by the Confederacy! With war on the horizon, and the assassination of his best friend's family, how will Lieutenant Ryan Underwood and his honor affect the StarCraft universe? Will follow close to canon, OC included.


**Alright this is a story idea I've had in my mind for a couple weeks now, what with the scenes of Starcraft playing through my head and some good stuff going in and out of my thoughts. This is my first story so any constructive criticism will be of great help! Note: this story will contain some OC but it will follow the canon storyline to an extent.**

"Hello": Character speech

'Hello': Character thought

" **Hello": Zerg or Xel'Naga speech**

' **Hello': Zerg or Xel'Naga thought**

" _ **Hello": Protoss talk**_

' _ **Hello': Protoss speech**_

He looked around at his men, no not men, his brothers, reduced to police because of some unruly citizens. Now his soldiers were trained in tasks like this, but they were also trained for war, not simply to be a common police force. But this was no ordinary day, no. Citizens were acting up against the Confederacy's regular police force so he and his men had to come in.

Lieutenant Ryan Underwood was his name, this was his legion. What was the legion? They were soldiers, trained in the old ways of the Romans, with swords, shields and lances, along with the evolving weapons of the time. But this legion was special, the lieutenant, Ryan, had a connection to psi energy, not to the extent of the Confederacy's ghost program, but enough to go through the program. In the end though, he had flunked out of the program, but not before making a few memorable friends: November "Nova" Terra, a calm blonde-haired woman who would do anything to complete the mission, he snorted at that, until he came along that is. Gabriel Tosh: a man who cared for comrades as much as the mission, ensuring the squad survived and completed the mission. But there was one who stood out amongst his group of friends, she always brought a smile to his face, and vice versa. Who was this woman? This woman was Sarah Kerrigan, one of the highest ranking ghost initiates in the program, just leading ahead of Nova by 2 points. At least, until she passed ahead of the scheduled time. This was the last time he saw her to this day.

But he shook those thoughts out of his head, a lieutenant cannot be distracted, less they end up making a mistake, and a single mistake could cost you your life.

"Centurion!" He called out. "How much longer did High Command say we had to be here?"  
The centurion turned to him and chuckled softly. "Kid, we ain't got nothing better to do, just hold your horses. We're here just to make sure these citizens don't do anything rash. We might end up being here for the next few weeks until the local troops regain order here."  
Ryan, a bit put-off by his words, replied "But why here? Why Korhal? Is it because of the sena-"  
The centurion put his hand over his mouth, glaring at him. "Lieutenant, you can't mention Him here, not now." He slowly removed his hand from Ryan's mouth.

Ahh yes, Senator Angus Mengsk, the reason why the citizens were in revolt. Apparently the man had spoken out against the Confederacy, claiming to want to break away from it, and he had a good amount of other planets behind him as well, wanting the same thing. Now the Confederacy couldn't let this little rebellion escalate or else it would lead to their downfall. The quickest way to take care of a little rebellion before it establishes itself? Cut the head off the snake and watch the body wriggle around as it dies. That's why they had sent three ghost operatives to assassinate him, but since it was a covert operation, like all ghost operations, the transport would be risky. Their plan was to sneak the operatives into the legion's ship and while the legion was busy with security detail, they would take care of Mengsk and his family. Fortunately, or unfortunately from the point of view, Angus's son, Arcturus was sent to one of the on-the-fence planets for diplomacy reasons to ensure their support for the now rising Rebellion of Korhal. Without the Confederacy knowing what planet he was on, they would only be able to take out Angus and the rest of his family.

Unfortunately, even the most careful laid out plans can have a flaw, sometimes it can be controlled, and sometimes it cannot be controlled, and in this case, Ryan Underwood was this plan's flaw, as was the early return of Arcturus. Ryan and Arcturus weren't best friends, but they practically grew up together, well, as much as you could with your friend being the son of a Confederacy senator after all. Ryan saw Arcturus as more than the Senator's son and Arcturus was finally happy, for a time mind you, that someone saw him for more than being the son of the Senator of Korhal. Well that was until the Confederacy offered Ryan, since he was an orphan due to a double murder, a chance in the upcoming and revival of the Roman Legion.

Ryan sighed, "Well I'll be back, make sure that the senator is safe and all."  
The centurion nodded, "Good initiative son, with that kind of thinking, you may just yet reach Centurion."

Ryan smiled slightly as he walked inside. Centurion was always his dream, sure the confederacy had a few legions and even then a few centurions, but he came close, very close to becoming Centurion on a few occasions. He had great respect for his brothers and sisters-in-arms and bonded with them like they were his own family. He didn't care for the Confederacy much, they gave him food, a roof over his head and the clothes off his back, but other than that he was just another soldier, another tool to be used when they felt it necessary. Arcturus saw him more for than just a soldier to be used, he was his inspiration, and Ryan knew that. In his training, he always fought with honor, with loyalty, and when crimes came up in the city, he still chuckled from that, the Confederacy gave them their own city on Mar Sara, he was always involved in the ruling, either as a juror, the prosecutor, and even on some rare occasions, the judge. He was the most honorable, most loyal, and most trustworthy person of the legion. Yet….. he felt like something was missing. Why did the Confederacy randomly recommission the Roman Legion? Why were they preparing these forces for war? Surely these rebels on Korhal and their allies weren't that much of a threat? They were reports that a race of aliens, calling themselves the Protoss, had attacked Tyrador VIII. What reason was never explained to the public, not even the legion knew. Maybe these "Protoss" were why the Confederacy was preparing for war? With these thoughts in his mind, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going you g- Ryan?" the man asked?  
He looked up at the face and smiled slightly, "Arcturus." They both stood up, Arcturus offering a hand to shake, but Ryan shook his head and hugged him. "It's been 5 years my friend."

"5 years since you last saw me or 5 years since you weren't being buried in legion paperwork?" Arcturus offered with a slight gest. Ryan laughed at that, rubbing the back of his head. "Wait until you get paperwork and you'll see its horrors." Both young men laughed at that. "I was on my way to see if your father was fine since the Confederacy has its concerns and their diplomats have been working out on how to please him."  
Arcturus frowned slightly, "Why would they send diplomats after 2 years of unrest? It doesn't make sense."  
Ryan stopped in his tracks, "Now that I think about it… the legion received orders to protect the citizens first and your father second…."  
Both men had a face of shook as two words came out of their mouths, "Oh shit…."  
They both took off running to the main office of the building.

Meanwhile

Angus Mengsk was not a happy man right now. Why you ask? One, because the Confederacy sprung up the legion instead of the local soldiers, THE LEGION damn it! The very same idea he had proposed to the Confederacy six years ago as an idea to protect the senators of the planet! And two, these diplomats, whom, instead of offering to help him settle whatever grievances he had, were basically telling him to come back to the Confederacy or they would use lethal force to make him come back. He wasn't just angry, he was downright pissed off as he slammed his fist down on his desk, scaring the diplomats. "Listen you bastards! I don't care about you, I don't care about this Confederacy, and I certain don't care about this bullshit plan of yours to make me bow down to you like a dog and accept forgiveness for doing what I think is right! Now get out of my office!" He yelled, making the diplomats run out in fear, at least on the outside they were. Inside, they were smirking as the plan had worked exactly like they thought it would be.  
Angus sat down at his desk, rubbing his temples. God the Confederacy was driving him nuts, his son was due back in a few days from Dylar IV, he had to worry about his family in case the Confederacy might do something to them to get to him, and plus he had the legion guarding him from harm. Even he felt something was fishy. Wait a minute, the one diplomat left his briefcase there. His eyes widened before they rolled back into his head, his body fell face first onto his desk as a bullet was put through his head by one of the ghosts, a certain red-haired one.

"No witnesses, target down. Let's make sure they remember what happens when you defy the Confederacy." She said in a monotone, non-emotional voice as the briefcase started beeping.

Outside of the office

Ryan and Arcturus walked past the diplomats, confused. Were negotiations over already? Did Angus/his father reject or accept the offer? They had to find out, so they took the elevator to the top floor. "I hope my father is okay." Arcturus said, concerned.

"Arcturus" Ryan said as he put a hand on his shoulder, making Arcturus look at him. Ryan smiled at him. "Your father is a tough man, whatever his decision was, I'm sure the Confederacy respected him for it. Let's check on your mother and sister first, we've got time." Arcturus nodded, hitting the button right before the top floor, which was the floor his family lived on. They got off the elevator and what they saw shocked them both greatly. Lying on the ground in twin pools of blood was Arcturus's mother and sister, dead. "M-mother…D-Dorothy…"  
"Oh my god….Arcturus….."

Arcturus just kneeled there, stunned. His mother and sister had nothing to do with what he and his father wanted damn it! There was civilians! Innocent bystanders! He felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention as he looked up at Ryan with tears in his eyes as he wiped them away. "Come on Arcturus! We gotta make sure your father is okay!" Ryan said, as Arcturus nodded.

They took the elevator up to Angus's office and after a few minutes, the door opened. "Come on if we hurry…" That was all Ryan said before he was knocked back into the elevator by an explosion from Angus' office. The emergency fire alarms and evacuation alarms were going off as the elevator closed, taking the two men to the ground floor.

After a few minutes, Arcturus, with Ryan over his shoulder, walked out of the office with a somber expression, tears going down his eyes as he looked up slightly to see the red-haired woman cloaking as his eyes narrowed at her in anger and rage. He would remember her, and he would hate her for taking away his family, but for now he had to get help for his friend. It would take years maybe, but the Confederacy would be destroyed, he would make sure of it. He would destroy the Confederacy no matter the cost, he would make his own government, where he was in charge and he would call it the Dominion. But for now, since his military force was weak, he would take over his father's work of leading his rebellion. But it wouldn't be called the Rebellion of Korhal anymore, no. He looked back to the building, but noticed a series of other explosions happened at the same time. Not the Rebellion of Korhal, but the Sons of Korhal.


End file.
